


Water

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Swimming Pools, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin are a little tipsy in the pool and an underwater kiss is sounding pretty top to them right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

This was the life. Beer, pool, and Michael. Gavin could ask for nothing more right now, utterly content floating about the pool with the other man as the rest of their friends and coworkers partied elsewhere, some in the house and some in the lawn. Everyone was at least a bit buzzed, minus Ray who at the moment was trying to keep tabs on a plastered Joel.

Michael and Gavin were the only ones crazy enough to get in the pool, both men in just their boxers, floating about and enjoying the cool water that surrounded them. They were both a little more than buzzed, hence why it seemed like such a great idea to strip down to their boxers and hop in a pool together, but their coworkers left them be, sure the cold water would sober them up eventually.

“This is top, eh Michael?” Gavin asked, kicking his feet a bit until he was over by the other. Michael looked at him, smiling lazily, his eyes halflidded. “Fucking tippity toppers.” He replied, both men giggling a little as they sat up from floating, their legs slowly kicking underneath them to keep them upright. They were close, almost too close, for two people who were supposedly just friends. Almost chest to chest, their legs sometimes brushing together as they slowly kicked in the water.

Gavin was staring at Michael with wide eyes, taking in the other’s looks. Michael’s hair was wet and flat to his head, curls stuck against his forehead and cheeks. His eyes were glossy and bright, despite being only half-open as a wave of sleepy heat hovered around them. Damp cheeks were flushed slightly, and the corners of his lips seemed eternally curled up in a little smile. “What’s up?” Michael asked quietly when he noticed Gavin’s staring.

“I really wanna kiss you right now.” The Brit mumbled, laughing when Michael’s cheeks grew redder. “Idiot. We’re not alone, Gav. Our coworkers are literally fuckin everywhere.” Gavin pouted at the rejection, thinking for a moment on where they could kiss in secrecy. It came to him suddenly and he grinned, pulling Michael closer, to whisper to him. “They’re not underwater.”

He looked pleased with himself until Michael started giggling, scowling at him until the curly-haired man stopped. “Sorry, it was just not what I expected.” Michael explained, giving Gavin a loving look. “You’re right.” He added on, and Gavin was smiling again. They got close, and Michael mouthed a countdown, both taking a huge breath after ‘one’ and dunking down under the water.

They opened their eyes when they were under, smiling at each other as they got closer, pressing their lips together. It was silly and not at all what they expected, but that was because they kept trying to hold their breath throughout. Michael pointed upwards and they went back up, quietly gasping for breath. “That wasn’t what I expected.” Gavin whispered between breaths, and Michael nodded in agreement.

“Let’s try just do it like normal.” They both nodded together, taking in a breath before submerging once more. This time they didn’t worry about holding their breath, pressing their lips together tenderly like they would in a typical kiss. It was better, far better, the two kissing again and again, hidden safely away from their friends. Tiny bubbles of air escaped their mouths constantly, until they had no more and had to resurface, gasping for air and giggling.

Ray was leaning on the pool edge when they came up this time, smiling at his fellow lads. “You guys trying to see who can hold their breath longer or something?” He asked, having been unable to see what they’d actually done underwater. Michael nodded, grinning. The younger man chuckled, standing up straight. “Alright just don’t die okay? I think I’m the only sober person left here and I don’t know how to swim.” He waved and turned away, leaving the two to continue their secret kisses in peace.


End file.
